When Life Isn't What It Used To Be
by Fanobu
Summary: The Tenth Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had disappeared for a long time and had been replaced by Xanxus and nobody knew where Tsuna had left to. Reborn and the Guardians still search everywhere for him while the rest had given up. One day they find a small bandaged boy within the Vindice... Eventual AllxTsuna


_**When Life Isn't What It Use To Be**_

_**Summary: The Tenth Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had disappeared for a long time and had been replaced by Xanxus and nobody knew where Tsuna had left to. Reborn and the Guardians still search everywhere for him while the rest had given up. One day they find a small bandaged boy within the Vindice...**_

_**:] Enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Arcobaleno are adult, OOC-ness, Mean Tsuna, AllxTsuna**_

_**/\/\/\/\**_

"If I ever see Dame-Tsuna again, I'm going to train him so hard, he will regret leaving!" Reborn growled.

"He has been gone for over 3 years, kora." Colonnello sighed. "Give up already. He should have died by now, kora."

Reborn abruptly stood up with a massive evil aura covering him. "He isn't dead and I will find him!"

The hitman left slamming the door so hard it broke one of the hinges.

Lal hit Colonnello really hard on the back of his head before leaving.

"Hey! What did I do, kora!" Colonnello half whined half yelled angrily.

Mammon and Fon just shook their heads before leaving.

"You made Reborn mad again." Skull sighed. "And you were told multiple times not to talk about Tsuna no matter what he says."

Colonnello knew it was true and didn't bother hitting the lackey as he left.

"I just want Reborn to move on, kora. There is no way I could forget about Tsuna..." Colonnello sighed as he layed his head on the table and drifted away to sleep.

/\/\/\/\

"Juudaime... Where are you." Gokudera whined into the couch he was laying on.

"Now now, Gokudera. I'm sure we will find Tsuna one day." Yamamoto said not as happily as he use to be.

"Shut up baseball freak... I know we will." The silverette said back weakly.

"The omnivore needs to hurry and come back so I can bite him to death." Hibari growled as he threw himself on the couch opposite of Gokudera while Yamamoto sat on the chair besides Gokudera's couch.

"Tsuna-nii hasn't been here in years! Everyone is so mean to me!" Lambo yelled running inside the room straight to the refrigerator to get himself some grapes.

"Shut up, you're annoying you stupid cow." Gokudera mumbled.

"Where is that pineapple herbivore?" Hibari growled. "I need to bite someone to death."

"This extremely sucks to not have Sawada here." Ryohei murmured so silently, it was barely heard.

"Brother... I'm pretty sure we will find Tsu-kun this year." Kyoko said trying to sooth her les extreme brother.

"We will find Tsuna-san this year, desu! I just know it!" Haru yelled trying to get everyone hyped.

"Boss..." Chrome silently said walking in to hear about her beloved boss with watery eyes that seemed swollen from crying.

Ken walked in quietly behind Chrome and soon after Chikusa came.

"Vongola is alright. Vongola has to be alright, we won't be alright if he isn't alright." Chikusa whispered to himself loud enough for others to hear.

The others were a bit shocked that the boy was talking, and not only that, he was talking to himself, but decided to say nothing about it.

Kyoko and Haru held Chrome while they all silently cried again.

Hibari decided to go into the next room where there weren't any crowding herbivores, but only far enough to hear if any information came in.

"We couldn't find him again today!" Three whiny men voices said at the same time as the trio hugged each other along with a woman.

"Iemitsu, Mama, Dino, and... Primo?" Gokudera said as he eyed the odd four. "Why are you here Primo?"

Primo seemed very sad before reporting his news. "Recently I was forced out of Tsuna's ring by some unknown force... My cute many greats grandson!" Giotto whined joining the girls and crying.

"My little brother was nowhere to be found... and even Primo can't help us anymore!" Dino cried holding onto Giotto while the two started their own little crying circle.

"Our son!" Nana and Iemitsu cried as Nana joined the girls and Iemitsu joined the guys.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled on his own as Ryohei, and Yamamoto silently cried without anyone seeing.

Hibari had a shadow over his face as a single tear rolled down and he swiftly wiped it.

/\/\/\/\

"Voiiii... It's better without him here..." Squalo sighed a bit knowing it wasn't true.

"Ushishi... I haven't found my toy yet... I want my bit of fun to come back!" Bel whined as he turned on the couch he layed on.

"Mou~! The atmosphere of the Vongola has gotten so gloomy since Tsu-kun left!" Lussuria complained.

"Tsunayoshi would always be fun to mess with." Fran said in a solid monotone voice. "And he saved me from the fallen prince."

Cue three knives stabbing into the back of Fran's frog hat.

"Boss hasn't been out of his room since he became the Vongola Boss..." Levi said sadly. "Come back soon, Vongola."

"No one needs that trash." Xanxus said as he drunk another full bottle of wine.

/\/\/\/\

"Kufufu... Why the foul mood everybody?" Mukuro said walking into the huge room.

"Spit it out, pineapple, did you find him or what?" Gokudera hissed.

"Hmm... maybe I have, maybe not." Mukuro said teasingly.

"Mukuro, if you don't spit it out this instant." Reborn said coming through the door.

"Okay okay. Well I went to the Vindice-" Mukuro started to say before being interupted.

"Ushishi, the princess is in the Vindice? Never thought he had it in him." Bel laughed coming in the door.

"Juudaime would never!" Gokudera yelled infurious at the two for saying such things.

"Calm down Gokudera. Let Mukuro finish." Yamamoto said seriously as the atmosphere tensed a bit.

"Thank you." Mukuro said a bit irritated then got back serious. "Anyways like I said, I visited the Vindice to ask if they knew anything. They didn't exactly answer me, but they said that the boy has changed in ways no one would imagine and said that before Tsunayoshi had changed, he asked of them not to tell anyone that he thought of in his previous ways of life."

Everyone had the same thoughts on their mind. He changed? How?

"Before any of you ask me how he changed, I have no idea, but before they could finish talking, a boy came in covered in bandages and marks like the rest, but he was short and had amber colored eyes, like Tsuna's HDWM, with a fully black leather fedora on. Only his hands showed and he seemed fully alive unlike the other Vindice." Mukuro looked down glaring at the floor. "He was said to have changed his life which now belongs to the Vindice and was a previous boss of a major mafia famiglia, but wanted to forget it all and is now in debt to Bermuda and wanted to work as the only living Vindice caretaker, but despite him introducing himself as Sadatsuyo Shinawa, I felt like I had known this person for years and had wanted to protect the kid and all my worries were gone, but he had the biggest evil aura I have ever felt and also has the eyes of a killer."

As Mukuro finished as the room fell silent. It definitely sounded like Tsuna, but the biggest evil aura Mukuro has ever felt? That is saying alot since the man had been through the seven paths of hell himself. And murderous eyes?

Before anyone could ask any questions after thinking everything over, a spiky white-haired man came into the room.

"You know, there is a parallel world where Daemon Spade still roams and took control~?" Byakuran asked as he practically skipped to the couch Hibari was on earlier.

"Now isn't a good time to-" Mukuro sneered before getting cut off by Reborn.

"Byakuran wouldn't come for no reason at all, right?" Reborn asked the question towards the marshmellow man.

"Well you see, it seems that since you all got rid of Dae-chan, it seems him and Tsu-chan always talked and were bestfriends. Maybe you should ask him." Byakuran stated as he grabbed a bag of marshmellows from the refrigerator and started walking out the room until Reborn asked a question.

"How did you get in here without us being informed?" The hitman shot the man a glare.

"I broke in to see if you guys knew anything of course!" Byakuran laughed before looking in thought. "Well Muku-chan said that Tsu-chan didn't want anyone to know, so since Dae-chan and Tsu-chan were very very close, Dae-chan most likely won't tell you anything~!"

Byakuran left as you could hear him laughing down the hall and some officers that were suppose to keep him out yelled after him.

"Daemon Spade? That bastard!" Gokudera yelled infurious. "What did you do to Juudaime!" Gokudera took Mukuro's hand and started yelling at the ring.

"Daemon did? I believe it would be easier for me to summon him than Rokudo-san since they pretty much hate each other." Giotto said as he disappeared.

Giotto reappeared in a few seconds, but it took a few minutes until Daemon appeared.

"The Tenth Mist Guardian did what to you?" Daemon yelled as he seemed infurious at one of his many greats grandchild. "Why couldn't you be more like Chrome?"

"I didn't do anything! How exactly did you summon him?" Mukuro yelled a bit annoyed.

"Well if you really want to know-" Giotto started plainly before the bomber interupted.

"Daemon Spade, you bastard! Let go of me you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to attack while Yamamoto held him back.

"If he didn't hold important information, I would let you do what you want." Yamamoto said glaring at the man along with most of the room while others hid (like Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko).

"Dammit, everyone hates me!" Daemon yelled accusingly while he pointed at everyone. "This is why I only talk to Tsuna-kun and Giotto when I'm mad!"

Everyone stared shocked. "So you do talk to Tsuna all the time. Not to mention you two are like bestfriends, or maybe more?" Reborn asked as he tipped his fedora to shadow over his eyes.

"W-what? Where did you hear that from?" Daemon asked a bit taken aback from them knowing. "I told Tsuna to keep that secret! He also said I shoudn't tell anyone as well! Plus it's a bit embarassing for someone to know that we counsil each other."

Everyone had a murderous aura. "Oya? You counsil each other?" Mukuro asked as he glared the man down. "

Daemon's eyes widened then he smirked. "Well yes every night actually. He wouldn't let anyone in at night besides Chrome and Hibari."

The attention turned to the said two. "Hmmm? And what do you two do in Tsuna's room at night?" Reborn asked getting more ticked each moment.

"Oh? Jealous?" Hibari smirked and waited a bit for Gokudera's yelling then he answered correctly. "I turn in my paper work at night so I don't have to crowd around you herbivores."

Gokudera sneered as he lightly blushed since he got worked up over nothing. "Well? What about you, pineapple woman?"

"I-I don't do the paperwork... Mukuro-sama does." Chrome said feeling slightly nervous.

"Then what do you do there?" Chikusa asked feeling quite irked himself.

Ken snickered, "Oh? Someone jealous of Vongola, pyon?"

Chikusa snapped back in a calm voice quickly. "A bit of both."

Everyone stared at Chikusa who calmly put everyone back on topic. "Well Chrome?"

"Sometimes... I get nightmares and... well..." Chrome trailed off as Mukuro was shocked and Gokudera snapped at her to get on with it.

"Boss is the nicest person I know... and he is comforting... so sometimes I sleep with him." Chrome said not really bothered by it, but still didn't like the stares she had.

"Chrome! Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Mukuro asked as he ran in front of the girl.

"Well usually you just make my dreams all illusions and if that was what I wanted I could've done it myself." Chrome finished as Mukuro fell.

"Critical hit. It's a one hit wonder." Fran said as he walked in, being greeted by a trident and knives getting stabbed into the back of his head.

"Jeez, I'm wasting my time here... Maybe I'll go visit Shin-kun." Daemon said as he was about to vanish, but was grabbed fiercly by Giotto, Dino, Iemitsu, and Reborn.

"Not til you tell us about this 'Shin-chan'." Reborn growled as the other three glared darkly at the first mist guardian.

"Sadatsuyo Shinawa?" Daemon asked before thinking it over. He opened his mouth then clamped it shut while he threw up his hands. "THAT'S CONFIDENTIAL!"

Daemon then disappeared as Giotto sighed. "Seems that Tsuna is now Tsuyo, but he completely switched around his name! Sawada Tsunayoshi to Sadatsuyo Shinawa? And..." Giotto paused before saying one last thing and disappearing. "He is with the Vindice!"

"We are going to go get 'Dame-Shin' and question him and beat the life out of him, then heal him, then do it again and again..." Reborn slurred dangerously as he smirked. "Get everybody to go!"

Everyone was a bit slow thinking or so it seemed while Reborn raised a brow. "Now."

/\/\/\/\/\

_**Yes! Another story started and the first chapter is sorta short, but I think they all will be about this long and take an epic time to finish another... :/ Oh well Read and Review my wonderfull readers from Zorlock ;D**_


End file.
